


Early Morning Love

by remuslupinlover



Series: Nick Valentine and Sam Sheffield [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mild sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupinlover/pseuds/remuslupinlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having confessed their love for one another Nick Valentine and Sole Survivor Sam Sheffield have a little early morning loving. Nick Valentine comes to terms with the term "boyfriend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Love

Smoke swirled up to the wooden rafters above Nick Valentine’s head. He tapped his cigarette against the ash tray on the table next him. The beat up clock on the wall said it was close to 3 in the morning. The fact that Nick didn’t need sleep allowed him to study detective cases day and night but this current case of a missing husband was really a pain in Nick’s synthetic ass. He huffed, taking another drag of his dying cigarette as he glared down at the open case file on his desk. 

He could hear the faint sounds of bare footsteps behind him and he smiled. The small desk lamp caught a shadow above him, casting shade against his desk. Hands touched his shoulders, rubbing gently circles before wrapping further around him and running over his chest. 

“I love you.” Sam Sheffield whispered in his ear before her face nuzzled into the crook of Nick’s neck. 

Nick’s smile widened as he brought his good hand up to close over one of hers on his chest.

“Come back to bed.” She mumbled, pressing kisses onto Nick’s neck, working her way up to his jaw line.

Nick’s eyes dimmed, the sensors threaded in his thin synthetic skin going wild under Sam’s lips. He leaned his head to the side, allowing Sam more access. She happily continued, trailing tiny kisses all over his jaw and cheek. Nick pulled at her hands, drawing her around the chair and giving her a gently yank so that she fell across his lap. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist as she caressed his face with both hands, rubbing her fingers around his ears and temples. 

Nick’s hands played with the hem of the ratty dress shirt Sam wore. It was too big be hers and as Nick leaned back to get a better look at her he realized that not only was Sam wearing his shirt, but it was the only thing she was wearing.

Nick felt the quickening of the coolant pumping through the tubes in his chest, heating his core as his eyes followed along the bare thigh that rested on his lap. He let his knuckles drag along her skin, drawing tiny goosebumps from the cold metal. 

“That’s my shirt.” Nick smiled as Sam kissed across the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s comfortable.” Sam whispered before she sighed, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. “Please come back to bed.” 

A low grumble came out of Nick’s throat as Sam brushed her lips over his. Time seemed to slow as Sam teased Nick, gently pressing a light kiss to his lips and pulling away before he could deepened it. Nick groaned, tilting his head to each side, trying to catch the giggling Sam. Nick’s good hand was caressing Sam’s neck, and finally when he couldn’t stand the teasing of her lips ghosting over his any longer, he gave a gentle tug, pulling her close and capturing her lips with his. 

Sam moaned, wrapping her arms tight around the synth’s neck, closing the gap between their bodies. Nick’s main processor was about to go hay-wire. He couldn’t make sense of where his body ended and where Sam’s started. Nick’s hands caressed Sam’s body, bare thighs, and soft skin, drawing out tiny moans and sighs from the pretty woman on his lap. The sounds coming from Sam were like music to Nick’s ears. He reveled in the way he could make her feel, knowing that he was causing the pleasure. 

And she was giving him pleasure as well. Ever since he woke up in the trash heap, thrown out of the Institute like garbage, he never would have expected to find himself in this position. Literally. 

Sam was wiggling in his lap, trying to find the best way to press her body completely against his. She broke away from their kiss with a huff, face flushed and eyes wanting. 

“Valentine,” she breathed, letting her forehead fall against his, eyes closing as she smiled. The word was a love song to his ears. The simple name that said all that she felt for him Nick cherished the moment; Sam in his arms, the gentle rise and fall of her chest against his as she breathed, the smile playing on her lips, her soft hands rubbing his neck. 

His hands rubbed her thighs, his other arm tightening around her waist. Nick pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s lips, nudging her head away as he swooped Sam into his arms bridle style and stood from the desk chair. 

Sam’s giggles filled the office as Nick carried her back towards the small bedroom. Ellie had helped him set up the room when they first moved into the office space; he wasn’t quite sure why Ellie wanted him to have a bed, he didn’t require sleep to operate. But now that he had this beautiful woman in his arms, kissing along the broken panels of his jaw, he couldn’t be more grateful for the worn box springs and mattress. 

As he gently set Sam down on the messy bed they had occupied only a few hours earlier, she reached up to grab the front of his shirt, tugging him back down to kiss his lips. Nick hummed happily, feeling the top buttons of his shirt being undone. He tried to keep his weight off of her, bracing his arms on either side of her but she tugged him down again, trying to get his shirt off.

Nick pulled away, chuckling at the growl that came from the woman under him, and nimble mechanical fingers finished off his shirt. Human hands reached up to push the fabric away from his shoulders, and hands caressed his shoulders, wrapping around his neck. Sam pressed her lips against Nick’s neck, careful of the gaping hole and the broken panels. Nick moaned into Sam’s mouth, hands splayed across her back, pulling her close to him. 

“You’re turn.” He whispered, fingers coming to undo the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing. Sam leaned back to allow him better access but her hands never left their place on his neck, caressing the broken panels and sending tiny shocks of pleasure throughout Nick’s core. 

Nick let of a breath as he pulled the shirt off Sam’s shoulders, revealing the beautiful naked body underneath. When Sam cupped his cheek lovingly, Nick leaned into the touch, turning to press a soft kiss against her palm. The two kept eye contact, trying to say everything they felt through touch and gaze. Sam was the first to lean forward, kissing him softly at first but growing with each touch. 

The two stayed close for a few minutes, pressing kisses onto bare skin and lips and enjoying the warmth that a lover’s embrace offered them. They were safe. They were together.  
They were vulnerable and in love. 

Sam pulled away to take a breath, before taking Nick’s face in her hands gently and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his neck and breathing in his scent of cigarettes, oil, and wood. 

“How did I get so lucky to get a dame like you?” Nick asked, hands drawing a shiver from Sam as he ran his metal hand down her bare back. 

“You’re a detective, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” She joked, pushing the synth down on the worn bed and straddling his waist. 

“It’s your turn now Mr. Valentine.” She purred, dragging her hands down his chest, lighting up all of the sensors threading through his synthetic skin. He knew synths could feel pain, he knew he could feel anger, but god he never thought he’d feel this kind of pleasure. 

Sam’s lips followed her hands, trailing quick kisses all over his chest and down his stomach. She swiftly undid the belt buckle from around his waist, undoing his fly and pulling the trousers down and off. 

He wasn’t sure why she wanted him completely naked. While the Institute might have equipped him with the most high-tech brain at the time, they forgot a few physical details to make him atomically correct. Not to say that Nick was a bad lover, not that he had much experience with love as a synth. But the last few hours in this bed with Sam had proven to him that he could be somewhat of the man she deserved. 

He had tried to argue at first when she began undressing him but the argument died before it had even begun when she had pulled away and look at him in all his nakedness. He felt completely vulnerable, ashamed and undeserving of the beautiful woman. But the look in her eyes. The love that filled them and the smile she gave him. She had cradled his face lovingly, gazing into his eyes and telling him she loved him and he believed it. He knew she meant it. 

And now he let her undress him again, leaving him bare and vulnerable. He looked up at her as she looked down at him, eyes filled with love and lust, hands ghosting over broken panels and worn discs. Nick gasped as Sam touched nerves he never knew he had. Nick’s internal fans were whirling, coolant pumping at the fast speed inside him. Fingers entwined as she straddled him again, leaning down to capture his lips with hers. 

When Nick’s hand glided around her waist to try and touch her core she quickly batted the synthetic hand away. 

“I said it was your turn.” She glared playfully, pulling both his hands up towards the head rails of the bed. 

Nick smirked up at her, pushing his hips up and watching her bite her lips at the pressure. She wiggled on top of him, trying to find the friction her body craved. Her hands that were on his chest now turned to claw, dragging down his torso and sending shocks throughout Nick’s body. 

With half closed eyes he watched Sam on top of him, grinding against his body as she fell forward, face burying into his neck. Nick yelped as he felt her teeth scrap against his skin, replaced by sweet lips to sooth the bite. She continued this process along his entire neck, mindful of the holes and broken panels. 

Nick withered under her, moaning and sighing as Sam’s hands and mouth touched him in ways he’d never been touched before. His internal fans were spinning wildly, fluid pumping through his system as high speeds as he felt each shock and shiver race down his metal spine, shooting off to touch nerves throughout his entire body. 

His hands gripped at the metal poles at the bed’s headboard. Nick’s body arched into Sam’s touch, wanting more of what she was giving. 

He had no idea that he could feel this way. The concept that the pleasure he felt now was only processing sensors and connecting data with memories of another man were pushed out of Nick’s mind. Sam made him feel real. She made him feel human. 

And god he was close. Close to something he couldn’t explain. All the pleasure was building up inside of him. He could feel the core cooler in his chest heating up, the coolant pumping and the fans spinning. His chest was heaving, trying so hard push itself over the edge. 

Sam was still biting and kissing his neck, still rubbing his chest and grinding against him. But it was the quiet throaty, “I love you Nick,” that pushed him over the edge. 

He felt a tidal wave of shocks travel throughout his entire body at once. Every sensors was alight and the gasp caught in his throat as he choked on the intensity of the pleasure. The coolant pumping through him at maximum speed caused his main core processor to flicker under all of the heat. The fans spinning inside him dropped speed as Nick shuttered on the bed, riding the wave of pleasuring shocks. His eyes closed as his body arched up, reaching for that final peak before he collapsed back down. 

And everything went black. 

 

“Nick?” 

When he awoke his internal clock told him it was around 3 in the morning. He kept his eyes closed, running a quick diagnostics test before making sure all of his systems were intact. 

“Nick?” a soft voice called out. 

Nick slowly opened his eyes, lifting himself onto his elbows. He could feel a tight pressure on his arm and could pick up the sounds of crying. When his eyes fully focused he saw Sam was curled up at his side, hands gripping onto his forearm tightly. Her eyes were slightly red and she was frowning. 

“What’s wrong doll?” 

Sam bit back a sob, throwing her arms around Nick and pulling him close to her body. 

“I didn’t know what happened to you!” she cried out, burying her face into his neck and grabbing at his shoulders. 

Nick wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his bare chest and laying back down. Sam curled into his side, head resting on his chest, hand splayed out and rubbing over his collar. 

“You got so hot and then were moaning, then you just…you just stopped.” She said in a hushed voice, turning to press her lips against his skin. “God I was so worried I broke you.”  
Nick couldn’t help but let out a laugh, arms tightening around the woman against him. 

“I think I had what you could call a climax. For a synth at least. Bet I just overheated. Sometimes that happens to allow my processors to cool back down.”

Sam pulled away to look Nick in the eye. “So you’re okay?” 

Nick smiled, pressing a loving kiss to her lips. 

“More than okay. Feeling better than I’ve ever felt.” He smiled, kissing her again. 

“It felt good?” Sam asked, curling back into his chest. 

“You know you’d made a pretty good detective with those observational skills.” Nick joked, running a hand down her arm. 

“Alright smart ass, I was just worried about my boyfriend.”

Nick blinked, staring up at the ceiling. 

“B-boyfriend?” he asked, a small smile playing at his lips. 

His answer was Sam crawling back on top of him and holding his face in her hands as she kissed him. He could feel her smile against his lips, and that was the only answer he needed. 

When he held her close to him later on as she slept, Nick Valentine concluded that he had never been as happy as he was in that moment.


End file.
